


Mudança de foco

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Lemon, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vezes o destino parecia brincar com Hisoka, sempre afastando do alcance de suas mãos aquilo que ele queria. Mas o ruivo nao consegue desistir mesmo quando o destino decide tirar definitivamente de seu alcance seus objetivos. No entanto, quando finalmente se aproxima deles novamente, suas prioridades se invertem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudança de foco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Eu espero que voce goste, e eu nao sei se isso vai te surpreender ou não. Eu espero que tenha ficado bom, porque eu não estou acostumada com contos desse tamanho. Sincero, hein?

O destino parecia gostar de brincar com sua cara.

Hisoka não acreditava realmente em destino, ele era uma dessas pessoas que decidia o que aconteceria com a própria vida, que se colocava no controle das situações. Ele brincava com o futuro e gostava principalmente de brincar com a morte. Ele escolhia o próprio caminho, mas, infelizmente, ele não tinha como escolher o dos outros.

Às vezes ele achava que, se destino realmente existia, era esse o ponto que ele aproveitava para se vingar de todas as vezes em que virara as costas para ele e gargalhara de seus planos. Porque bastava Hisoka ter um objetivo maior em vista, que algo acontecia para tirá-lo do alcance de suas mãos. As últimas duas travessuras do provavelmente inexistente destino tinham nomes: Kuroro Lucifer e Gon Freecs.

Àquela altura ele já  quase perdera cada um desses alvos pelo menos uma vez; Kuroro tinha perdido seus poderes, depois de todo o trabalho que o ruivo tivera para construir seu caminho até ele. Já Gon quase morrera em sua ausência e também conseguira perder o controle sobre o Nen, pelo que tinha ouvido falar. O destino não era lá muito criativo, na opinião de Hisoka.

Ambas as situações ocorreram quando ele estava quase alcançando seu prêmio. Se lembrava muito bem do sentimento de decepção quando finalmente se posicionou para lutar com Kuroro e com a maior calma do mundo o moreno respondera que não tinha mais poderes. E Gon? O menino de potencial e uma bundinha deliciosa no qual ele só tocaria quando estivesse pronto? Ele passara aparentemente por uma serie de provações que o levara aos limites de seus poderes e simplesmente perdera a habilidade sequer de sentir a aura dos outros ao redor dele. Isso também não tinha deixado o ruivo muito feliz.

Na verdade, ele se recusara a acreditar naquilo mesmo já tendo ouvido tudo sobre o que acontecera na luta contra as Chimera Ants. Era simplesmente... Coincidência demais que agora que ele ajudara Lucifer a recuperar seu poder, seu outro grande alvo perdia tudo o que tinha conquistado até então. Ele só se convencera dos rumores quando finalmente encontrou o menino pessoalmente. Menino teimoso que mesmo sem nenhum tipo de defesa tinha conseguido se enfiar naquele continente perdido cheio de monstros.

O adulto tinha acabado de matar uma dessas criaturas, salvando a vida do mais novo. Uma das criaturas mais fracas da ilha até onde tinha visto, e Gon parecia saber daquilo, porque o olhava com vergonha e irritação.

— Eu teria conseguido! — O moreno gritou, frustrado por falhar em provar algo para si mesmo. Gon chegara a dar um passo irritado em sua direção, mas não fizera mais nada, era apenas o seu jeito de expressar o descontentamento pela intromissão do mais velho.

O ruivo não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir de canto, meio cínico, com aquela marra do menino. Ele podia ver que Gon tinha amadurecido, mas ao mesmo tempo ele também via que a frustração tomava conta do mais novo.

\- É mesmo?♥ — O sarcasmo pingava de sua língua fazendo o garoto franzir as sobrancelhas com irritação. — Então da próxima vez eu vou deixar por sua conta ~

Ele pontuou aquela frase com um movimento que o menor não conseguiu perceber. Segundos depois, um filete de sangue apareceu no rostinho jovem. Ao ver aquilo, os olhos do mais velho perderam o brilho de implicância, que foi substituído por um tom sombrio.

\- Então é verdade. – Comentou, a voz meio pesarosa enquanto observava o moreno levar a mão ao rosto, surpreso.

Os olhos castanhos do mais baixo olharam ao seu redor procurando por alguma das cartas do mágico, mas sem sucesso em encontra-las. Olhou para Hisoka novamente e viu que a mão esquerda que pousava em sua cintura permanecia com um dedo esticado. Então ele entendeu... O ruivo lhe atacara com Nen, e ele Gon não fora sequer capaz de usar o básico de Tem para se defender. Ou mesmo sentir o uso da aura do mais velho. Ele sentiu o peito apertar, pensando em todo o treinamento que tivera. O longo caminho que percorra. Frustrado, ele retesou o maxilar, trincando os dentes.

O mais velho percebera o movimento, e também todo o resto que o outro tinha acabado de entender. Ele também via que o menino havia crescido, mas agora ele só poderia imaginar a evolução que a criança tivera em suas habilidades. Gon já não era mais útil, e não havia mais motivos para mata-lo. Ou talvez, devesse fazer exatamente isso como resposta à perda da habilidade dele de lhe enfrentar. Seria quase misericordioso.

Pegou uma carta do bolso, considerando o pensamento. Sua sede de sangue crescia aos poucos naquele lugar e não era sanada com criaturas irracionais. Viu como Gon recuava. Notou o jeito que aqueles olhos atrevidos se colocavam em cima de si. Arrepiou-se, aquele olhar ainda fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

\- Diga-me... – Falou em voz alta quebrando a tensão que se instalara, abaixando-se para equiparar sua altura com a do moreno. Não podia deixar de notar que mesmo tendo a altura maior que a média, agora Gon ficava quase mais alto do que ele quando se colocava de cócoras. – Se perdeu suas habilidades, o que faz aqui? – Porque ele sabia que Gon não buscava riquezas e também não achava que ele tomasse lados em intrigas políticas. Sem habilidade de Nen, a única razão para ele estar ali tornava-se impossível: A busca por novas lutas.

O mais moreno não desviou o olhar antes de responde-lo. Ele claramente acreditava no que dizia.

\- Eu vim recuperar meu nen.

O palhaço piscou uma vez, mas não havia surpresa em sua expressão, apenas um interesse quase inocente enquanto processava a informação. Gon realmente não desistia. A Hisoka não interessava se aquilo era possível ou não, o menino não desistiria mesmo de fazer o impossível. Como quando não desistira de tentar roubar sua plaqueta no exame Hunter, mesmo que pudesse morrer. Era bom ver que algumas coisas não mudavam.

Ele sorriu ao rapaz, os olhos fechados e o sorriso quase gentil, honesto, muito difícil de lhe escapar.

\- Hm, mesmo? Que bom para você. – Levantou-se. Esperava ver no rosto do mais jovem um olhar de confusão, mas dentro dos olhos castanhos só havia determinação. Bom, algumas coisas mudavam. Ele deu as costas ao menino, mas parou por um momento. A carta que estivera em sua mão de repente se cravou na árvore logo atrás de Gon. – Vou esperar ansiosamente para nos encontrarmos de novo ♥. – O olhos amarelos o observavam pelo canto de olho, o rosto do ruivo apenas curvado o suficiente para que o menino entrasse em seu campo de visão. – E espero que você tenha recuperado seu Nen até lá. – A voz era leve, quase divertida, mas havia uma ameaça implícita em suas palavras que se completavam pela carta que jogara.

Se a recuperação do Nen de Gon fosse impossível, não tinha porque deixar o menino vivo caso se encontrassem novamente.

No entanto, ele nem precisou pensar em eliminar o outro Hunter quando o encontrou novamente. Às vezes era incrível como ele chegava atrasado para certas ocasiões, mesmo que não estivesse fazendo nada de importante nesse meio tempo.

Aquela fora uma delas.

Até àquela altura ele já tinha eliminado grande parte da aranha. A maioria deles não foram tão divertidos quanto havia esperado. “Muito fácil” era o que vinha em sua cabeça, principalmente depois de quase morrer na luta contra Kuroro. Ele decidira depois daquilo que era ele quem iria escolher o próximo cenário de luta dos dois. O destino estava rindo na sua cara nessa hora.

Ele imaginava, é claro, que quando Kurapika descobrisse que a restrição de Nen de Kuroro fora quebrada, ele iria querer retomar sua vingança. Ele imaginava que o loiro não iria dar à cabeça da aranha uma “pena mais branda” novamente, pelo exato fato de que, enquanto Kuroro não estivesse morto, ele continuaria sendo uma ameaça. Então não foi uma surpresa quando ouviu que o loiro, em meio a seus serviços,  tinha se voltado contra o que sobrara da aranha. E era apenas questão de lógica para imaginar que, com Gon e Leorio na ilha, ambos o ajudariam nessa.

Com os rumores, o ruivo decidiu qual caminho tomaria. A aranha agora era seu alvo. Chegara a confrontar o próprio Kurapika vez ou outra, nunca realmente tinham entrado em batalha, mas não era raro que um tomasse o alvo do outro. O ruivo às vezes achava que o mais novo deixava-o tomar a vida das aranhas para evitar o confronto. Kurapika não era tolo e devia ver que ainda havia diferença de poder dentre os dois, além do fato de ele estar em duas cruzadas pessoais ao mesmo tempo. Hisoka duvidava que ele fosse querer entrar em mais esse confronto, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não se importava de ser “usado” como máquina de matar. Desde que os planos do outro não interferissem nos seus, não era um problema.

Já a parte do Kuroro era um problema, porque o ruivo sabia o que aconteceria se o outro chegasse antes de si... E ele também sabia que, agora que Gon tinha seu Nen de volta, ele tentaria novamente impedir que o amigo matasse o líder da organização. Talvez até tomando a luta para si mesmo agora que tinha seu Nen de volta. Gon morreria se lutasse contra Lúcifer.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele tentou se apressar para chegar à cabeça da aranha antes dos outros, ele a queria para si. Não mais apenas pela luta que teria, onde podia descontar em Kuroro todos os golpes que não conseguira acertar nele da última vez, mas porque não queria que um de seus alvos matasse o outro. Além do que, ele tinha que dar o troco por terem explodido sua mão e perna.

Só que como dito antes, às vezes parecia que alguém colocava obstáculos em seu caminho para atrasa-lo para certas ocasiões. O atraso nunca era tão grande para que tudo tivesse acabado, ele era apenas o suficiente para que o mago chegasse a tempo de presenciar o que perdera. Fora assim quando descobrira que Kuroro perdera o Nen, e o mesmo com Gon... E era assim agora, enquanto ele encarava os corpos carbonizados.

Ele ouvira a explosão ainda longe, enquanto suas pernas longas se moviam na maior velocidade que conseguiam, tendo em vista que uma delas também era meio falsa; Vira a construção da onde vinha a onda de energia desabar no horizonte enquanto se aproximava. Quando chegou, avistou o amigo médico de Gon tirar os escombros do centro do lugar com a ajuda do loiro cujo pingente apontava a localização. Ele sentiu o Nen dos lutadores ficarem mais fortes por um momento, aquele aumento de aura que acontecia a um corpo recém morto. Assistia a tudo isso de longe por um momento, até perder a paciência e se aproximar, livrando-se, com movimentos brutos, dos escombros sob o olhar surpreso de Kurapika e Leorio. Sua expressão era impassível, ele não queria demonstrar o quão forte seu coração estava batendo naquele momento especifico. Ninguém devia saber da ansiedade que estava sentindo.

Finalmente, tocou algo cuja textura era conhecida. Similar ao que restara de seu rosto após a luta contra o ladrão de habilidades. A coisa ainda estava quente. O maxilar travava enquanto ele puxava aquele corpo, o médico ajudando-o a se livrar dos destroços que se mexiam conforme ele puxava. Encarou o corpo desfigurado, alto demais para ser do menino. O que quer que pensava era um enigma. Apenas voltou a prestar atenção no ambiente quando Kurapika gritou:

\- Leorio! – Ele observou quieto enquanto os dois tiravam o corpo menor de dentro dos escombros. Seus lábios se crisparam e ele não ficou para presenciar os dois companheiros chorando com amargura e arrependimento a morte do adolescente.

Largou o corpo que segurava displicentemente e afastou-se. A raiva crescendo em seu peito. Porque sempre que estava perto de algo que queria, elas eram tiradas de si? Não uma pessoa apenas, mas as duas. Ele sabia que haviam no mundo outros oponentes mais fortes, mas Kuroro era mais um caso pessoal e Gon... Ele lapidara aquele menino. E ele não o lapidara para que o moreno o matasse, quem deveria tirar a vida daquele corpo era o ruivo.

— O que aconteceu? Meu grupo ouviu uma explosão e- —o Hunter que cruzara seu caminho não pudera terminar sua explicação. A sede de sangue juntou-se com a raiva e sua mão se apertou na cabeça do desconhecido, esmagando seu rosto, até sentir os ossos dele se quebrarem sob seus dedos, a cabeça explodindo com tanta pressão.

Apenas mais um fraco idiota. Sua vida seria repleta de fracos inúteis dali em diante.

 

Sua previsão se provara verdadeira de certa forma. Parecia ser cada vez mais difícil encontrar adversários realmente interessantes, o que o fazia ficar cada vez mais decepcionado e irritado que o normal. Ele pensara até mesmo em ver se conseguia desafiar o pai de Gon, mas o maldito desaparecera dentro do continente negro logo após a morte do filho. Assim sendo, o mágico decidiu continuar a procurar por novos alvos. Não era como se tivesse muito escolha de todo jeito, o que podia fazer? Voltar no tempo?

Fora irônico como uma oportunidade parecida apareceu em sua frente. Estava no meio de sua busca incessante por novos oponentes quando ouviu falar daquele homem. Estava andando no meio de uma cidade próxima à Greed Island quando ouviu cochichos sobre um cientista maluco que vivia por ali. As pessoas sussurravam com medo e fascinação, dizendo que ele fazia de tudo o que não se devia, mesmo viagens no tempo. Alguns ainda diziam que ele fazia tudo isso sem nem energia elétrica. Que era com algum tipo de magia que ele sustentava tudo aquilo.

Magia misturada com ciência. Esse conceito atraiu a atenção do palhaço que, com toda a experiência de vida, bem sabia que o que as pessoas normais chamavam de magia nada mais era que manipulação do Nen. Com essa curiosidade na cabeça decidiu dar uma conferida, não era como se estivesse ocupado com nada importante mesmo.

Não foi difícil para o ruivo descobrir a casa do homem, ou mesmo invadi-la. Ao entrar dentro do lugar não haviam móveis, apenas uma mesa coberta de papéis e um maquinário enorme do qual o ruivo nada entendia. A única parte que parecia mais ou menos compreensível era um espaço redondo no meio da sala em que parecia caber uma pessoa. Pelo menos ele estava certo ao dizer que aquilo funcionava à base de Nen. O palhaço não fora capaz de ligar a máquina, mas o Hunter-cientista lhe explicara como ela funcionava quando finalmente chegou em casa. Depois de, claro, Hisoka imobilizá-lo.

 O homem chegara lhe atirando com uma arma também à base de Nen. O mago, no entanto desviara com habilidade, mas ele imaginara o quão machucado teria ficado quando a munição pareceu explodir em uma onda de energia elétrica.

Não fora uma luta longa. Em menos de alguns segundos o cientista estava preso por sua Bungee Gum. Ficando inclusive impressionado com o raciocínio que levara Hisoka a usar seu Nen como uma goma de mascar de início.  O ruivo não demorou para perceber que o homem era daqueles que achavam que tudo no universo era completamente interessante. Muito mais pesquisador do que lutador, com isso foi fácil convence-lo de não lhe atacar quando o soltasse.

O homem arrumou os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados quando foi finalmente solto do Nen cor de rosa do outro Hunter, suspirando.

\- Eu imaginei que teriam boatos sobre mim, eu não imaginei que eles chegariam tão perto...

O ruivo, já fora de posição de batalha, se apoiou na mesa coberta com as anotações do homem. Anotações que ele sequer tentara entender antes do cientista chegar porque não era o tipo de linguagem que compreendia.

\- Então você realmente... Pode viajar no tempo? — Hisoka perguntou, com um tom hesitante e incrédulo enquanto uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguiam. O outro homem riu, divertido.

\- Ah não. Eu ainda não cheguei lá, nem sei se seria bom que alguém chegasse. – O moreno colocou um jaleco branco, passando as mãos novamente pelos cabelos desgrenhados. O ruivo o observava de braços cruzados, mas com interesse.

\- Mas me disse que os boatos continham verdades. – Os olhos amarelos de impacientes foram a curiosos enquanto vigiavam o homem.

\- E contém. Eu tenho uma máquina e, teoricamente, ela transporta pessoas, mas não pelo tempo. – O moreno apoiou uma das mãos na parede coberta de maquinário, olhando para o homem vestido de palhaço que descruzava os braços e se aproximava. Ele via nos olhos daquele homem um brilho perigoso que já vira nos olhos de outros Hunters.

\- Por onde então? - O homem ruivo perguntou, inclinando-se para o moreno, com as pernas retas e o corpo para frente, deixando o rosto bem rente ao dele. O cientista sorriu. Ele chegou a abrir a boca, mas aquele o olhar impaciente que Hisoka lhe lançou fez com que se calasse e achasse que seria mais inteligente simplificar.

\- É o que as pessoas chamam de... Universos paralelos.  – Ele viu uma das sobrancelhas ruivas se arquear – Você sabe... Toda vez que você toma uma decisão você abre uma porta e fecha a outra. Em termos mais leigos esses universos são os cenários das outras possibilidades.

O ruivo voltou à postura ereta. Ele já tinha ouvido falar disso, raciocinou consigo mesmo sobre isso, antes de tentar confirmar o que pensava com o outro.

\- Então supostamente, se alguém está morto no nosso mundo... Ele pode estar vivo em outros? – As sobrancelhas se ergueram com interesse

\- Bom, supostamente sim, mas-

\- E você pode me mandar para esses outros mundos. – O ruivo afirmou, colocando uma mão na cintura, enquanto a outra permanecia caída ao lado do corpo.

O homem coçou a cabeça.

\- Bom. Teoricamente. O negócio é... – Emendou antes que o visitante o cortasse. – Eu não controlo para que lugar as coisas vão. Na verdade... Eu nem tenho certeza se elas vão. Você vê... Eu nem comecei a usar a máquina ainda.

O Hunter começou a andar, circundando a máquina, vendo como ela estava ligada.

\- Mas você pode usar. – Concluiu e o homem começou a segui-lo em seus passos pela sala, coçando o pescoço.

\- Eu posso tentar. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com quem estiver lá dentro. — O pesquisador indicou o centro da sala, a onde o aparente usuário da máquina deveria estar.

\- Em outras palavras. – O assassino parou e se virou. – Você precisa de uma cobaia.

O homem engoliu em seco, não era algo que estava em seus planos, ao menos não tão cedo, mas ele achava que negar algo para seu invasor não era uma atitude muito espera.

\- E eu preciso me encontrar com pessoas que já morreram. Então vamos fazer assim: você tenta me enviar para esses universos, e eu te ajudo na sua experiência. — O palhaço lhe dera um sorriso que estava entre o gentil e o psicótico, fazendo o doutor engolir a seco.

Ainda assim o moreno achava que era parte de seu dever não deixar que as pessoas corressem risco com o que não entendiam, por isso negou com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse falar, Hisoka o interrompeu.

\- Ou eu posso mata-lo aqui e nós dois iremos sair insatisfeitos desse acordo. – Mas o tom com o qual ele falava isso parecia tão contente que o cientista não tinha tanta certeza se o ruivo realmente sairia insatisfeito do acordo... Nesse caso, ele não parecia pode negar a “proposta”.

O acadêmico suspirou e levou o ruivo para o centro da máquina, a onde o maior se posicionou.

\- Existe uma condição para que eu possa usar meu Nen em coisas assim. – Ele disse enquanto configurava a máquina. – Eu preciso que você concorde que...

\- Apenas faça isso. – O ruivo respondeu sem olha-lo. – Suponha que eu concorde com qualquer coisa que disser.

O moreno suspirou, e passou a mão pelo rosto nervosamente. “Ótimo”.

\- Então lá vamos nós. Em três... Dois... – A máquina foi ligada quando ele segurou nos dois condutores de Nen com as mãos, transmitindo o máximo de aura que podia. Sua energia fluiu até o corpo do ruivo. Ele ouviu a respiração do mais alto parar, seguida de um grito estrangulado. Seu coração bateu forte e ele soltou as manivelas, correndo em direção ao corpo do maior que acabara de se estatelar no chão.

\- Droga, não, droga, não, droga, não. –Mediu os pulsos, tentou a respiração, o peito...

Ele estava morto.

 

 

A energia lhe percorrera intensamente, mais forte do que qualquer tipo de golpe que já levara. Ele apagara em um instante.

Os olhos se abriram e... E ele não conseguia ver nada. Mentira. Ele enxergava. O lugar todo estava imerso em uma névoa branca. Ele já estivera naquele lugar. Sentou-se, a cabeça doía. Levou a mão à cabeça e sentiu algo tombar a seu lado. Os olhos amarelos procuraram pelo que era e se depararam com um homem morto. Ele se concentrou e pôde sentir o Nen de todos. Aproveitou para voltar a esconder o próprio enquanto se levantava. Era esquisito, havia algo errado. Seu equilíbrio estava diferente de antes. Olhou para as próprias mãos e elas pareciam... Menores. Checou os próprios bolsos e não demorou a encontrar um baralho. Olhou para as cartas e sentiu um estranhamento enquanto olhava para baixo. Havia alguma coisa errada, o chão estava muito mais perto que normalmente.

Devolveu o baralho ao bolso e começou a apalpar o próprio corpo. Sentia os músculos que já conhecia, mas percebia que eles não estavam tão grandes quanto antes, e a pele... Ela parecia mais nova. Fechou os olhos enquanto se deixava tocar o rosto. A pele nessa parte também estava mais macia, não havia ferimento coberto por suas técnicas, aquele era de fato seu rosto, sem nenhum pedaço de carne faltando. Sentiu uma presença aproximar-se por trás de si e não demorou em sujar uma de suas cartas de sangue logo após contemplar a alta sombra. Observou o corpo caído: um homem adulto... Sorriu de canto e um riso inusual ecoou pela névoa eriçando os pelos de quem estivesse por perto.

Então era isso mesmo! Ele era... Uma criança? Isso queria dizer que em um daqueles universos paralelos Hisoka ainda era uma criança? Ele riu e só parou quando os músculos da face começaram a doer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos – aparentemente o ele daquele mundo já os usava em seu visual arrepiado – e retomou o seu caminho com confiança. Ele não tinha medo que sua risada atraísse outros. Ele podia estar em um universo diferente com um corpo infantil, mas ele ainda era o mesmo. Além disso, ele já tinha lembrado daquele lugar, então sabia muito bem a onde estava: o nevoeiro do exame Hunter. Mais à frente, se tudo desse certo, ele encontraria os outros participantes. Os que restavam vivos.

Apesar de confiante ele tomava cuidado por onde andava, não sabia o que mais naquele mundo estava modificado. Pensou se Kuroro talvez também fosse uma criança. Haveria alguma graça em lutar com ele? E Gon... Hisoka começou a ponderar o quão Gon pareceria forte se o enfrentasse com aquele corpo que não era tão musculoso quanto o seu usual.

Bastou sair do nevoeiro para ter sua resposta.

A aura do menino era irreconhecível. Não, menino não. Homem. E que homem!

O gosto de roupa dele não tinha mudado mesmo em um universo diferente, mas ao invés de short verde ele se utilizava de uma bermuda que deixava à vista boa parte das pernas bem torneadas e que se apertava na bunda definida. Lambeu os lábios enquanto percorria-o de baixo acima com os olhos. O casaco ainda estava lá e ele não era aquela montanha que ouvira que ele se tornara ao lutar contra as formigas, mas ele com certeza era forte. Podia ver os músculos das costas se moverem junto com o resto do corpo dentro do casaco, que infelizmente não era apertado o bastante nos braços para que conferisse o resto. Se perguntou se ele também usava a mesma regata.

A mão de garras longas e traços delicados desceu à própria calça enquanto discretamente mordia os lábios, só por um momento. Ah, ele nunca tinha pensado em ter uma visão dessas logo de início quando chegasse ali. Mesmo em outros mundos, aquele menino, ou homem, continuava a lhe acender.

Imaginava como ele deveria ter ficado forte. Quantos anos ele tinha? Com certeza já tinha que ter desenvolvido bastante das próprias técnicas. Sua própria aura respondia ao pensar nisso, sabia disso e aparentemente Gon também, porque o mais velho virara a cabeça com os mesmos olhos curiosos de sempre, ainda que eles já não fossem tão inocentes. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas o mais velho apenas sorriu simpático antes de seguir o resto do caminho.

Hisoka sentia o sangue pulsar, mas ele sabia que teria logo uma oportunidade de conseguir sua tão aguardada luta, antes de partir em busca de Kuroro. Não pensava no que faria depois daquilo, mas sua antiga realidade não lhe fazia falta. Não era como se tivesse algo de importante por lá. Na verdade, as possibilidades daquele mundo novo começavam a ser interessantes.

Nas fases seguintes do exame, que eram bastante parecidas às que ele já passara, o ruivo ficou a testar os limites do corpo novo. Era algo similar ao que se lembrava quando mais jovem, um pouco mais lento, talvez. Ele não sabia exatamente porque, mas já estava se acostumando ao defeito. Os boatos sobre a criança demoníaca que era já haviam começado a se espalhar, ele não tinha certeza se seu antecessor naquele corpo já fazia jus ao nome ou se era mais discreto. Na verdade, ele nunca parara para pensar o que acontecia antes de chegar ali ou o que acontecera com o ocupante daquele corpo. Porque ele chegara à conclusão de que o corpo em que estava não fora o que deixara. Primeiro porque se fosse, o cientista nada falara sobre rejuvenescimento, também não possuía nenhuma das cicatrizes que tinha. Então ele supunha que o que quer que acontecera... Ele acabara possuindo o corpo de alguém.

No entanto, ele não se prendia muito nisso. O que quer que acontecera já passara e se preocupar era inútil. Sua preocupação naquele momento, em que entrava no dirigível, era o moreno. Também andara observando-o durante o tempo em que podia e o potencial que ele tinha em seu mundo como criança estava realmente bem desenvolvido ali... E Hisoka achava que o desenvolvimento nem tinha terminado ainda! Não que ele fosse esperar para que isso acontecesse dessa vez. Na verdade, a única coisa que ele queria fazer antes de finalmente poder lutar contra o moreno e estraçalhar os ossos dele em seus dedos... Era tê-lo em sua cama durante a noite.

Ele nunca imaginara que Gon crescido poderia parecer tão... apetitoso. Mas era exatamente nisso em que pensava enquanto brincava com suas cartas no saguão e o observava, sempre cercado de pessoas. O menino mesmo crescido ainda era um ímã. Ele tinha esperado encontrar também Killua, ou um dos outros amigos do menino no exame, mas aparentemente eles não estavam ali. Achou aquilo curioso e talvez, depois que acabasse o que tinha ido fazer naquele mundo com Gon e Kuroro, ele tentasse descobrir o que mais havia diferente em tal realidade.

Primeiro, no entanto, ele precisava esperar que Gon ficasse sozinho. E demorou. O que foi uma pequena e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa tortura para si. Sentia o corpo desperto simplesmente de ver o moreno sem o casaco que sempre vestia. Os músculos desenvolvidos apareciam devido à regatinha branca de sempre, era até possível identificar a semelhança com o pai. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, ele fingia paciência e recusava-se a se tocar. Uma tortura meio auto infligida.

Foi durante a madrugada que finalmente todos aqueles que o rodeavam se foram. Havia agora acordados apenas o ruivo e o moreno. Desfez seu castelo de cartaz com um empurrão do indicador e juntou o baralho, guardando-o no bolso. O andar tinha quase toda a pose que possuía no outro mundo, por mais que as vezes ainda achasse estranho o pouco peso que tinha. Aproximou-se de Gon, que sentava-se em uma mesa, terminando de comer, de costas para si. O moreno virou a cadeira de lado para lhe encarar quando estava há poucos passos dele.

\- Foi você que ficou me encarando a noite toda. – Ele observou e o agora menino sorriu de canto. O tom do adulto era leve, como o tom da criança que falara consigo naquele mesmo evento dois anos atrás.

\- Sabe quem eu sou? – A pergunta lhe escapou com ar divertido. Ele ficava se perguntando se haviam tido alguma interação antes de chegar e possuir aquele corpo, já que não possuía as memorias do seu “eu” deste mundo.

\- Eles te chamam de criança demônio. – Os olhos castanhos ainda tinham uma inocência, mas eram muito mais espertos agora, e eles pareciam lhe analisar muito mais.

\- Meu nome é Hisoka, mas da onde eu venho eles me chamam de mágico. – O sorriso sarcástico continuava em seus lábios e Gon pareceu achar graça disso porque também sorriu.

\- Acho mais apropriado. Não acho que uma criança possa ser demoníaca. E digo isso mesmo depois de ver muitas coisas. – O sorriso dele se tornara simpático, mas os olhos continuavam em cima de si.

O mago conhecia aquele olhar, sabia que Gon esperava uma briga. O moreno não tinha uma postura agressiva, mas estaria preparado para reagir. Hisoka imaginou que mesmo que o mais velho não achasse que era um demônio, conseguira facilmente concluir o motivo do adolescente estar ali pelos simples boatos que ouvira. Se ele tivesse concluído aquilo alguns dias antes talvez ainda estivesse certo.

\- Eu não estou aqui para te desafiar. – Esclareceu vendo um brilho de surpresa e interesse nos olhos castanhos gigantes. – Não hoje. – Seus lábios se repuxaram para cima, com um tom predador que podia contradizer as próprias palavras e sabia que o maior notaria isso.

\- Então, – Gon o olhou com curiosidade, um pouco confuso quanto ao que vira e ouvira – por que você está aqui? – A pergunta veio com uma delicadeza e um pouco de otimismo que o ruivo achava engraçado, aumentando seu sorriso que tinha agora um tom de travessura.

\- Não me entenda mal. – Ele deu um passo após do outro, o rebolar do quadril já lhe era natural. – Eu ainda estou caçando.

Chegou próximo o bastante dele, vendo como as sobrancelhas negras se curvavam com desconfiança, os ombros se enchendo de tensão. Aquilo divertia o adolescente. Inclinou-se da cintura para cima, as pernas não se movendo do lugar, o quadril se empinando enquanto pousava uma mão delicada de aperto forte em cima da virilha do moreno que arregalou os olhos corando com tal movimento inesperado. Seus rostos estavam bastante próximos e Hisoka achou engraçado que dessa vez era ele que olhava o outro debaixo para cima. Encarou a carinha de surpresa do mais velho, por dentro a achava hilária, mas tentou não perder a pose.

\- Mas estou caçando outra coisa no momento. – Apertou-o e viu Gon abrir a boca sem conseguir falar nada.

Aquela boca aberta foi a sua chance, avançou para cima dele, a longa língua invadindo os lábios rosados de seu futuro oponente. O moreno, por sua vez, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Quantos anos tinha aquele garoto?! Ele ao menos já tinha idade para agir daquele jeito?! E mesmo que tivesse, Gon não podia simplesmente retribuir aquilo! Era errado.

Hisoka sentiu uma mão forte lhe segurar a nuca e todo seu corpo se arrepiou, mesmo que um sentimento de decepção o invadisse quando notou que o mais velho o puxava para longe da boca dele. Outra mão agarrou a sua que ainda estava parada sobre o membro de tamanho considerável do moreno. O ruivo o encarou, a boca aberta por um momento, quase salivando. Os olhos castanhos se fixaram naqueles olhos de predador e o maior não soube o que sentir quando viu aquela criança, aquele adolescente, lamber os próprios lábios com um sorriso que continha mais málica do que qualquer um que ele mesmo dera em todos os seus 30 anos.

\- Não faça isso. – O seu tom fora firme, como se repreendesse seu filho. – Você não pode fazer isso com alguém tão mais velho.

Mas a firmeza em seu rosto se foi quando o ruivo começou a rir, achando o que o outro dissera aparentemente muito engraçado. O de pele mais escura corou, envergonhado, fazendo Hisoka pensar que ele ainda tinha muito do garoto de seu outro mundo, mas logo depois o homem o empurrou, o afastando e se levantando.

\- Se você quiser uma luta eu ficarei feliz em lutar. Mas não faça isso de novo! – O tom tinha uma certa frustração de alguém que se sente coagido. O ruivo deixou-se observar o outro se afastar, ainda lambendo os lábios.

Já tinha decidido que teria aquele corpo dentro de si, antes de enfrenta-lo em uma luta. O que acabara de acontecer simplesmente fortalecera essa decisão. Um desafio nunca era demais, mesmo que ele não fosse exatamente físico.

E achava que sabia por onde começar, por mais que não gostasse da perspectiva. Se aquele fosse como o Gon que conhecia, e aparentemente era, o conceito de certo e errado dele sempre entraria no caminho para que o adolescente conseguisse o que queria. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de contornar isso.

Talvez ele pudesse convencer Gon de que era uma alma velha em um corpo novo e sabia exatamente o que queria. O que não era mentira. Na verdade, mesmo quando Hisoka ainda tinha 14 anos em seu antigo mundo sua maturidade sexual já era muito mais avançada do que deveria ser, o problema sempre fora convencer os seus alvos disso. Ao menos quando seus alvos eram “decentes”... O que acabava por ser uma raridade.

Sentou-se na cadeira que Gon antes ocupara, brincando com as cartas em sua mão, pensando em como poderia conseguir dele o que queria. Repassou em sua cabeça as fases do exame... Se fosse do mesmo jeito de antes, e até ali tinha sido, ele teria sua chance quando fossem brigar pelas plaquetas.

Estava decidido. Guardou as castas no bolso da calça novamente, levantando-se. Iria descansar um pouco antes de entrarem na torre.

No dia seguinte a aeronave pousou, os acontecimentos se seguiam na mesma sequencia do Exame Hunter de seu passado com poucas diferenças. Passou pela cabeça de Hisoka que havia a possibilidade de Gon morrer na torre dependendo do grupo que ele pegasse, se é que ele pegaria um. Por mais curioso que estivesse sobre como se dariam os acontecimentos dali em diante, ele decidira que seguiria o próprio caminho e deixaria Gon seguir o dele. Se como adulto ele não conseguisse passar por aquelas fases, então não valia a pena nem a foda nem a morte.

O dirigível estava pousando quando passou pelo moreno, notando o olhar dele sobre si enquanto ainda mesmo se aproximava. Sorriu de canto e parou ao seu lado, observando junto com ele a torre pela janela.

\- Não foi minha intenção te ofender ontem. – Foi o que saiu de sua boca, por mais que o sorriso que possuía indicasse o contrário. Sentiu o outro lhe observando e virou-se para olha-lo, notando que ele parecia estar esperando que continuasse a falar, mas como não o fez, o moreno lhe respondeu.

— Não tem problema. Desculpado. – Disse, voltando o olhar para a paisagem, tranquilo, e com um sorriso alegre de satisfação.

O garoto em roupa de palhaço ergueu uma sobrancelha, o gesto veio acompanhado de um sorriso de canto, meio orgulhoso.

\- Eu não te pedi desculpas. – Disse, com arrogância e Gon o olhou sem entender. – Eu disse que eu não quis ofender. Mas eu não me arrependo do que fiz. — Aproximou-se um passo do mais alto e ergueu-se em seus pés para ficar mais próximo de sua altura. — E eu não vou desistir do que desejo.

 Vira o olhar surpreso e meio perturbado de Gon, mas não deu a ele chance de resposta, virando-se de costas e deixando a área, erguendo a mão a ele como sinal de até logo, o rebolar era natural.

 

As coisas saíram um pouquinho diferentes do que tinha planejado. O alvo que fora escolhido para Gon não fora Hisoka, como da última vez, mas outro cara. Isso mudaria um pouquinho os seus planos, bom... apenas faria mais complicado algo que daria no mesmo resultado.

Se Gon não iria atrás de si, Hisoka iria atrás dele. Chegara a pensar em matar o alvo de Gon, mas conhecendo as convicções que o outro tinha e supondo que elas eram as mesmas... O máximo que Hisoka conseguiria com isso era a luta e não o sexo. E a luta era o que tinha de vir depois do sexo. Então ele tentaria ser um pouquinho mais sutil em seu jogo.

Fora divertido caçar Gon, procura-lo. No caminho tinha até conseguido suas plaquetas, por mais que não estivesse dando muita importância para isso no momento. De todo o jeito, ele sempre achara bastante interessante a ligação daquele menino com a natureza. Achara-o como da ultima vez, escondido entre as folhas, bancando o selvagem. Por um tempo assistira àquilo, antes de colocar seu plano em prática.

Tivera de se afastar para que o moreno não ouvisse o barulho enquanto se infligia alguns ferimentos. Ei, depois de perder um braço para simplesmente parecer bem em uma luta, alguns ferimentos menos graves para conseguir uma foda não era algo tão louco. Essa ao menos era sua opinião. Esfaqueara o próprio abdome, ele sabia onde seria letal ou não. Mordera os lábios enquanto o fazia, vendo a mancha de sangue cobrir a sua roupa depois.

E então ele se arrastara até o lugar perto do lago a onde o moreno começara a acampar. Fizera questão de fazer barulho e erguer sua aura para chamar a atenção dele.

Funcionara. Gon sentira uma aura forte em sua direção, ouvira o barulho dos passos, pesados. Pesados demais para aquela aura que ele conhecia. Ele se levantara, preparado para usar o Nen em defesa própria.

Hisoka deixou-se cair para fora dos arbustos. Erguera o olhar fitando o moreno. Do ferimento saía muito sangue, o que fazia parecer mais grave do que realmente era. E Gon não o conhecia o suficiente para saber que poderia ignorar tal dor se desejasse.

O adulto por sua vez encarou a cena entre o surpreso e assustado. Olhou ao redor, mas não havia ninguém e a presença de nenhuma aura, no entanto ele não achava que seria difícil alguém ter tentado matar o ruivo que tinha a alcunha de menino demônio. Se perguntou naquele momento o quanto ele teria andado para estar acabado daquele jeito, quanto sangue já teria perdido. Ele simplesmente não podia larga-lo ali. Levantou-o em seus braços, olhando-o com preocupação e levando-o até o lugar onde se postara para dormir anteriormente.

Hisoka abriu os olhos e já era noite. Lembrando-se do ferimento ele virou a cabeça procurando por seu “salvador”. Gon estava em frente à margem do rio, de costas para si, mas deve ter sentido sua aura ao acordar, pois virou-se e sorriu de leve ao ver o garoto ferido acordado. O ruivo podia ver aquele mesmo sorriso também no rosto do menino em sua mente e era um pouquinho estranho ver aquele rosto maduro com o sorriso tão igual. Ele se levantou, sentando-se novamente ao seu lado.

\- Como você está?

Hisoka fechou os olhos por um minuto, ele sentia o ferimento doer.

\- Eu vou sobreviver. – Viu Gon sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Virou o rosto para ele, observando-o. – Por que fez isso? — Os olhos amarelos se fixaram nele com todo o calculismo que possuía. – Um adversário a menos é uma pessoa a menos para se preocupar.

— Você mesmo me disse que não era um adversário. — O tom de Gon era leve e um dos cantos dos lábios de Hisoka se curvou de forma discreta, achando graça.

O moreno levantou o casaco verde que só agora Hisoka percebia que o cobria, achando aquilo interessante, viu as ataduras que ele fez, imaginava, com o que restara de sua camisa.

\- Você parou de sangrar. É bom. Talvez deva esperar que o exame acabe e...

— Eu vou estar bem antes do fim do exame. – Decretou e sabia disso por motivos óbvios que o moreno não precisava saber. O mais velho apenas sorriu.

\- Quer comer? — Ele pegou de perto de uma fogueira meio apagada um peixe antes assado em um galho que estendeu ao mais novo.

O homem-adolescente aceitou o gesto, do mesmo jeito que também aceitou conversar com Gon durante algum tempo até o mais velho decidir que deveria dormir. Tentara fazer algumas perguntas com as quais estava curioso, como, por exemplo, saber se ele conhecia algum assassino de cabelos brancos em especifico. Curiosamente não. Mas ele conhecia um menino que estava tentando ser medico e que lhe declarara que prestaria o exame Hunter um dia, depois que o contara sobre ele. Ouvira-o falar que saíra da ilha baleia há muito tempo e de como descobrira e aprendera Nen quase por acaso. Ficara um pouco ofendido nessa parte, gostava de pensar que o Gon de seu mundo desenvolvera em pare por sua culpa. Era meio incômodo saber que ele talvez não precisasse de si para isso, ao mesmo tempo que aumentava sua expectativa sobre o poder dele.

Durante o primeiro dia, Hisoka ainda não se movera, por mais que soubesse que já lhe era possível, e Gon passara o dia indo e vindo. O ruivo imaginava que ele se preocupava em lhe deixar sozinho, mas ainda estava à caça de seu alvo. Ao final da tarde ele voltou com algumas frutas, sem desejo de arriscar a fogueira novamente. Conversaram pela segunda noite, que foi quando Hisoka começou a se mover, com movimentos lentos, mais ensaiados do que verdadeiros. Eles não tinham muito tempo até o exame acabar e Hisoka não ia perde a chance de seduzir o moreno. Dessa forma, ele também não podia estar muito machucado, porque sabia que Gon não gostaria de deixa-lo em um “estado pior”.

O segundo dia se passara parecido, por mais que Gon parecesse passar mais tempo brincando de pescar e lhe afastando as borboletas. Hisoka já sentava, mas fingia não poder se mover muito. Ele se perguntava o quanto desse teatro Gon comprava.

Descobrira isso à noite. Para alguém que depois de perder uma perna simplesmente criara uma prótese e saíra andando como novo, o ferimento que se auto infligira não era muita coisa, e os olhos treinados de Gon tinham percebido isso. Estava conversando sobre a vida de Hisoka, ou tentando. O ruivo respondia a Gon adaptando coisas de sua vida anterior para a realidade nova, nunca tocando em seu passado.

— Então, você não sente falta de estar com outras pessoas? – O assunto da vez era a vida que o adolescente levava sozinho, Hisoka quase rira.

— Nenhuma. — Os olhos grandes e castanhos lhe encararam como que duvidando do que dissera e por um momento ele achou que Gon tinha desistido de continuar o pequeno interrogatório, mesmo que o contato visual não tivesse sido quebrado.

— Então por que você fez isso?

Por um momento o Hunter se perdeu na conversa, piscando algumas vezes. Isso o que? Tentar seduzi-lo antes? Era pergunta meio súbita para se referir àquele momento.

— Fiz o que?

— Por que você se feriu para que eu te encontrasse? — Os olhos dourados se arregalaram por um instante, mas o sorriso se contorceu em diversão ao perceber que Gon tinha notado isso. — E porque você finge que não está bem o bastante para se mover. — Os grandes olhos castanhos se colocaram sobe si, quase que com certa pena. — Se não sente falta de companhia, por que teve todo esse trabalho?

Hisoka apenas permaneceu com o sorriso, o encarando por alguns momentos enquanto sentia certo orgulho do que ele via ali, ao mesmo tempo que um pensamento travesso lhe atravessava a mente e ele pensava que já era hora. Em outra situação ele até tentaria descobrir o processo de dedução do moreno. Em outra situação.

Ele moveu-se, os olhos de Gon, sentado ao seu lado, lhe seguindo enquanto ele se levantava, nenhum pouco surpresos com o quão bem ele podia andar. Se o moreno sabia que ele estava apenas ignorando a dor ou não isso era difícil dizer. A surpresa veio quando ao invés de simplesmente responde-lo ou sentar-se em sua frente, o ruivo colocou-se em seu colo. O adulto que se encontrava de pernas cruzadas sentiu o peso do menino de aparentes catorze anos pressionar o seu colo, roçando em seu membro, fazendo-o corar. A surpresa fora tamanha para seu cérebro que ele não conseguira reagir a tempo de se afastar, não antes de Hisoka retomar a palavra.

\- Porque eu quero muito foder com você. – O sorriso que o menino tinha era malicioso e podia chegar a ser assustador para algumas pessoas.

O mais velho não computou a frase de primeira. O tom com o qual ele a dissera não combinava com as palavras que escolhia e muito menos parecia encaixar no fato de ele não passar de um pré-adolescente. O moreno só pareceu acordar para o que o outro estava fazendo quando sentiu aquela mesma mão atrevida tentar descer por sua barriga até chegar a sua virilha. Segurou-lhe o braço com força, o coração batendo forte.

\- Pare com isso. – Ordenou, o encarando  com seriedade, mas o menino só sorriu com cinismo.

Hisoka sentia a mão forte dele a lhe segurar, mas isso apenas o incentivava, o acendia. Moveu o quadril, deixando as nádegas pressionarem a virilha do outro e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem e a pele meio morena começar a corar ainda mais.

— Parar? Eu não estou fazendo nada. — Sentiu algo despontando dentro da calça dele e sorriu divertido, rindo de leve. – _Você_  está.

Gon ficara completamente vermelho depois daquela. Mas... Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Em seus trinta anos e não tinha a cara de empurrar um menino de catorze de cima de seu colo? A mão livre foi empurrar o peito de Hisoka, mas sentiu a outra mão do ruivo a lhe segurar o ombro em um aperto quase tão forte contra o seu próprio.

— Vamos, você não pode negar _isso._ – Pressionou-o novamente, rebolando em seu colo, ainda que sentindo as pontadas do ferimento.

— Pare já com isso. Você não tem idade para estar fazendo essas coisas. — As sobrancelhas de Gon se franziram em irritação e se franziram ainda mais quando o ruivo riu com gosto do que ele falava.

— Esse é o seu problema não é? — Seria muito típico do Freecs não querer ”corromper” uma alma mais nova. Era uma pena que ele tinha chegado meio tarde demais. — Se é só esse o seu problema, você pode fingir que eu sou um adulto em tamanho pequeno, o que acha? — Riu, não estava muito longe da verdade. Já Gon por sua vez sentia-se quase ofendido por aquela sugestão absurda. — Bom, é claro que eu não sou pequeno em toda parte. — O sorriso malicioso voltara e a língua passava pelos próprios lábios.

— Eu não quero te machucar, Hisoka. Mas se continuar desse jeito eu vou ter que te afastar!

Aquilo estava começando a dar nos nervos do aspirante a Hunter. Fora o fato do corpo estar respondendo contrariamente ao que deveria fazer, o menino continuava com aquelas brincadeiras e insistências. Também estava, no entanto, dando nos nervos do mago, ele nunca sentira exatamente falta da época em que as pessoas não o levavam a sério porque ainda não tinha idade.

— Você realmente acredita que eu sou uma criança? — A voz que usava já não tinha tom de insinuação ou brincadeira, era séria. Foi quando o moreno parou de tentar empurrá-lo e começou a prestar atenção no que dizia.

— Você tem quantos? Treze? Catorze? – Gon franziu o cenho. – É claro que eu acho! E eu não vou...

— Contamnar um menino como eu? — O sorriso que veio a seu rosto fora de escarnio. Aproximou suas faces, os olhos fixos nos dele. — Você pode me olhar nos olhos e dizer que eu sou inocente?

Gon o encarou fixamente. Pela primeira vez ele prestava atenção ao que havia nos olhos do ruivo além da cor inusual. Era estranho. Uma mistura de malícia, crueldade, insanidade, inteligência e... E um brilho no olhar que devia pertencer a alguém muito mais velho do que aquele corpo aparentava. Por um momento o moreno não teve o que dizer. Imaginando que isso aconteceria, Hisoka deu tempo a ele, Gon nunca fora muito conhecido por reflexões profundas rápidas.

O adulto tentou arranjar um motivo para toda aquele conteúdo no olhar do garoto em seu colo, e só conseguiu concluir que ele devia ter passado por muita coisa.

— Não importa o que já te aconteceu. Você pode fazer dar certo por agora.

Hisoka ouviu aquilo e não demorou a concluir o rumo dos pensamentos do outro. Riu. Não acreditava que estava tendo esse tipo de conversa - de novo - com alguém que quando conhecera era mais novo do que si. Ele tinha que cortar o papo furado.

Sua mão fora rápida. Saíra do ombro do outro e se enfiara em sua bermuda, apertando-lhe o falo grosso. O moreno, com a surpresa, fechou os olhos e um gemido acabou por lhe escapar.

— Você pode me ajudar a fazer dar certo. — Gon abriu os olhos irritado, ao que o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas com cinismo. — Ou então eu posso procurar outro adulto forte para me comer e que não vai ser tão... Gentil sobre isso.

As sobrancelhas de Gon se franziram e sua boa se entreabria enquanto se sentia escandalizado. Que tipo de ameaça era aquela?! ele se colocaria em perigo só para...

\- Oh! — O moreno mordeu os lábios, o aperto das mãos do menino e seus movimentos lhe fazendo perder o rumo dos pensamentos. Segurou-o com força pelos antebraços quase como se o esmagasse, mas a expressão que ele tinha quando procurou por seu rosto não era travessa ou cínica, mas atrevida. Decidida.

— Eu já te disse o que eu quero. — O ruivo declarou. — E eu não dou a mínima para a sua moral. — Ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido. – E se isso não te convence da minha certeza, talvez eu reveja a minha decisão de te matar só depois de conseguir o que quero e faço exatamente o contrário. – O tom que usava era insinuante, apesar de suas palavras.

Os olhos de Gon se arregalaram novamente ao compreender o real sentido por trás do que o ruivo dizia, mas outro gemido atrapalhou de novo seu raciocínio quando, ainda preso por si, o menor insistiu em lhe apertar.  Dizia para si mesmo que não era o certo fazer aquilo com o rapaz, mas depois do que acabara de ouvir ficava difícil ignorar o que vira nos olhos amarelos quando ele o mandara encará-lo. Era como se uma escuridão bem mais antiga do que aquele corpo se escondesse por detrás da aparência jovem.

E por mais que a ideia de transar com a escuridão não lhe fosse atraente, foi esse pensamento o que o fez soltar o mais novo e aceitar que, por mais que aparentasse seus catorze anos, ele não era uma simples criança. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço e gemeu. Tentava se lembrar do que vira nos olhos o menino e do jeito que aquilo lhe assustava, mas os toques e mesmo o olhar dele repleto de desejo levavam essa imagem para longe naquele momento.

O ruivo suspirou contra o pescoço do mais velho quando ele lhe soltara, sentindo a pele áspera pela barba raspada, satisfeito que ele finalmente aceitasse o que estava afirmando desde o dirigível. Satisfeito em conseguir o que tanto esperara mesmo em seu mundo antigo. O melhor era que ali ele não precisava temer quebrar o moreno.

Foi sua vez de arregalar os olhos em surpresa quando sentiu as mãos mais velhas lhe apertarem a bunda. Pressionou-se contra o quadril dele e podia sentir o quão generoso era o volume já duro contra suas nádegas. Fez questão de esfregar o seu volume contra aquele abdome, movendo o quadril de cima abaixo, ainda estimulando o membro do moreno enquanto o ouvia gemer, antes que o mesmo lhe puxasse a nuca e começasse a beijar seu pescoço.

O menor fechou os olhos deixando a voz ecoar, sem medo de quem poderia escutar. O imbecil que tentasse ataca-los naquele momento morreria em um piscar e olhos. Os beijos de Gon, diferente dos seus, eram doces, carinhosos. E de certa forma isso era engraçado. Era quase como se o moreno quisesse lhe compensar ou devolver alguma coisa com aquilo.

Soltou-lhe o membro e levou as mãos habilidosas para livra-lo da regata. Empurrou o peito dele com suas mãos, com força, mesmo que ele não tivesse mais lhe recusado. Notara como o outro, curioso, deixara-se afastar e deitar na grama, observando o que faria em seguida.

O ruivo levantara-se apenas para posicionar as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do mais velho, como se fosse engatinhar por cima dele. O que fizera apenas por um momento para deixar que suas unhas afiadas deslizarem pelo peito torneado do outro, vendo a careta de dor no rosto dele sendo acompanhada de um suspiro que continha um prazer desconhecido. Chegara à barra de sua bermuda e lambera os lábios. Em três segundos ele se livrara dela e da roupa debaixo, encarando a parte com a qual tanto brincara antes. Encarou-o com um sorriso travesso, enquanto se inclinava por cima dele, segurando-o com a mão esquerda e virando o rosto de lado para e Gon visse a expressão que fazia enquanto deixava a língua tocar-lhe a cabeça, fechando os olhos e sentindo o gosto dele, muito mais forte do que esperara.

O moreno não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima do menino, ele tinha quase certeza que acordaria a qualquer hora daquele sonho delicioso e bizarro ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentia o peito arder pelos arranhões e gemeu quase sôfrego com o toque quente da língua dele e com o jeito como ele fechava os olhos enquanto fazia aquilo, como se apreciasse.

O ruivo não demorou para engoli-lo, deixando que o membro deslizasse até encostar em sua garganta. O maior gemeu mais alto, as mãos agarrando um bocado de grama. Ele se preocupava que alguem os ouvisse. Essa preocupação se desvaneceu quando o ruivo começou a movimentar a boca em um vai e vem delicioso. O ritmo lento era envolvente e torturante, mas era uma delícia sentir como a língua dele o acariciava. Gon já fechara os olhos deixando-se envolver com a carícia quando ela de repente parou.

Quando novamente os abriu Hisoka lambia os lábios enquanto se erguia sobre seu membro. Ele se livrou da própria calça e abaixou-se, posicionando-se. O ruivo abriu com uma mão as próprias nádegas e com a outra conduziu-o para dentro de si, gemendo deliciado mesmo com a dor ardida que sentia enquanto o corpo apertado era invadido pelo membro pulsante do moreno que por sua vez mordia os lábios abafando a própria voz.

O ruivo fechou os olhos, sentindo como o corpo se abria contra a vontade. Mesmo aquele incômodo acabava por deixa-lo cada vez mais duro e ele não demorou a começar a se mover com gula, sentindo o membro de Gon sair quase completamente de si para depois voltar. O ritmo ia aumentando conforme o corpo se acostumava a engoli-lo e a voz do ruivo preenchia aquela parte da floresta.

Seu gemido saiu deliciado quando sentiu a mão calejada do outro lhe segurar o falo. Abriu os olhos e Gon se apoiava em um braço, movendo a outra mão para estimula-lo enquanto mordia os lábios que quase sangravam e gemia. Os olhos pareciam quase embaçados de prazer e os gemidos dele eram roucos.

O ruivo estremeceu quando finalmente sentiu o membro dele tocar aquela parte sua. O estimulo da mão do mais velho fazendo o corpo quase se entregar da primeira vez, mas segurou-se. Sentiu Gon se mover abaixo de si, esticando as costas em um espasmo, e desceu de novo com força sobre ele. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o liquido dele lhe preenchendo enquanto ainda se movia até que sua mente se nublou e ele sentiu estremecer com um gemido mais grave e alto lhe escapando.

Acordou talvez horas depois. Ele não sabia exatamente quanto tempo se passara, mas ainda era noite. Talvez o corpo jovem ainda não fosse tão acostumado ao contato. Sentiu os braços de Gon a lhe envolver em um abraço e sorriu de canto, meio cínico. Levantou-se, satisfeito em conseguir parte do que queria. Notou então que o fermento do outro dia sangrara um pouco sobre os dois corpos, mas o moreno não parecia notar, assim como não parecia notar que se levantava.

Engatinhou novamente por cima do corpo dele, encarando fixamente os olhos fechados por um momento. O rosto tão parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do que conhecia. Roçou os lábios nos dele e sentiu a leve pelagem que insistia em crescer nas áreas em torno daquela boca. Era mesmo um mundo bem diferente.

Afastou-se e levantou-se, olhando novamente para o moreno com um brilho satisfeito no olhar. Agora que a primeira parte do que queria estava feita, faltava a segunda. Da próxima vez que o encontrasse, lutariam até cair, e dessa vez ele não queria dizer apenas de cansaço. Olhou para o chão e acabou por pegar a regata branca do outro, precisaria de algo para voltar a enfaixar o ferimento e o                 que restara de sua camisa já estava encharcada demais para servir a isso.

\- Você já vai embora? - Ouviu assim que virou de costas e sorriu de canto. Ele estava mesmo apenas fingindo dormir ou teria acordado agora?

\- Eu consegui o que queria. – Foi só o que respondeu e não se dignou a olhar para ele ou continuar a conversa, seguiu seu caminho a passos tranquilos. – A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos iremos lutar. Esteja preparado, maçãzinha.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhado com o súbito apelido, enquanto via o menor se afastar. Suas questões morais ainda não tinham voltado à sua mente que continuava meio nublada de cansaço.

— Você é uma criança bem... peculiar. — Comentou, sentando-se. Hisoka chegou a ouvir aquele comentário e achara graça daquilo. — E insistente.

O menino riu, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos que o levaram até ali. Ah, se ao menos ele soubesse... Não respondeu àquele comentário, apenas seguiu seu caminho. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não perderia o moreno de vista. Não queria ter que se transportar para um terceiro mundo por ter esperado demais e perdido novamente a chance de colher os frutos de seu trabalho. Mas por aquela noite, depois daquela transa quase tão esperada quanto sua luta, ele se deixaria descansar. Por aquela noite.


End file.
